On a quest
by Gardian draconic angel
Summary: the Inu-cast faces a new challenge, yet again. won't spoil the story with the summary. pg-13 for later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but wish I did  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This occurs during the hunt for Naraku, so don't worry about it most people saw it. Inuyasha and Kagome are hunting down a demon that captured Miroku and Sango.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha: Now we must go and save Miroku and Sango, since a big bad demon captured them  
  
Kagome: Plus it took all the Shikon Shards  
  
Shippo: what's with the script format. oh no, we're in another Fanfiction!  
  
Inuyasha: NANI?! I refuse to work under these conditions! How are we supposed to get the Shikon no tama back together if we get kidnapped all the time?!  
  
Kagome: I agree. We won't move before we're back in the real feudal age!  
  
--Hanyou appears before them-  
  
GDA: what? Why won't you work with me people? Even Miroku, though he would be locked in a small location with an unarmed Sango, didn't want to work off!  
  
Inuyasha: you fiend! Where are they?!  
  
GDA: they're in Kagome's backpack. It was getting big enough to fit almost anyone in it.  
  
--Kagome drops her backpack to the ground and opens it. She takes out an angry-red Sango and a very pleased Miroku from it and lets them get some fresh air-  
  
Kagome: I thought that the bag was heavier. But are you guys ok? Hey?  
  
--Before anyone could do anything else, Sango got a grab of her huge boomerang and smashed Miroku to a bloody pulp-  
  
Bloody pulp: .  
  
GDA: I knew this would happen, so I cloned Miroku a thousand times! They are all at that village over there!  
  
--Village in an uproar due to a thousand Mirokus asking every woman in the village to bear his children. Sango goes berserk and just transforms them all in pulps-  
  
Bloody pulp 1: . Bloody pulp 2: .  
  
--Well, you get the picture- - GDA: well, there is one left but this one I keep out of sight for a while, at least until Sango calms down.  
  
Inuyasha: . yeah you should. But that won't help since we still won't play in your stupid fanfic!  
  
--GDA snaps his fingers and a giant dogcatcher with his net appears- GDA: Get him!  
  
--Giant dogcatcher runs after Inuyasha-  
  
GDA: So, will you now?  
  
Inuyasha: Neeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!  
  
GDA: well ok it's your funeral! *Snaps fingers* --Small bump appears in front of Inuyasha. He jumps over it but he didn't notice the tree that also appeared and hit his head on its low branches.  
  
Giant dogcatcher: *catches Inuyasha and brings him back in the net*  
  
Miroku: You monster! How dare you hide me under your bed?! I won't let you escape! *opens Kazana towards GDA*  
  
GDA: *Takes out a vacuum and enters a contest against Miroku* take that!  
  
--Contest finishes. GDA winner-  
  
Miroku: ok, you beat me, so I'll play along  
  
Kagome: well, that's his opinion. We won't play!  
  
GDA: well then, I guess I'll have to lend Buyo to Inuyasha then!  
  
Kagome: -_-' ok, just don't touch my cat  
  
Sango: *slaps Inuyasha awake* well, you have to beat us both to get US to work!  
  
GDA: well then, go my minions!  
  
--A giant uproar from the ground. From afar, we can see millions of Kikyo and Miroku Clones (along with a few thousands fangirls, of course) charging towards the group-  
  
Miroku's minions: Sango! Bear our child!  
  
Kikyo minions: Inuyasha! We love you!  
  
Fangirls: Kawai!! Give us Inuyasha's ears!  
  
--Inuyasha and Sango run up a tree-  
  
GDA: hey, Inuyasha, are you a cat demon to get caught up in a tree?  
  
Inu: go to heeeeeeeell!!  
  
Kikyo minions: Come to hell with us, Inuyasha!  
  
Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Sesshomaru: brother, how dare this low-life mortal defeat you?  
  
GDA: -_-' you want me to get on YOUR case?  
  
Fluffy: do your worst! -_-' Well that's predictable  
  
Fangirls: *turning around as one* Fluffy! We love you!  
  
GDA: *taking out microphone and doing vendor's voice* step right up to get your saw to cut down a tree in 5 seconds, and buy now to get your OWN Inuyasha's ears!  
  
Fangirls: Kiaaaaaaa! *Run to GDA, stomping Fluffy on the way*  
  
Inuyasha and Sango: oh crap. we give up!!  
  
GDA: *snaps fingers. Every clone and fangirl vanish, leaving a large trail of turned over grass and a pretty messed up Fluffy* well, that's an easy job. Who's next?  
  
Shippo: *shaking* me.  
  
--GDA morphes to a giant dragon and gives the "don't go there" look. Shippo Doesn't go there but hides behind Kagome, crying like a little girl-  
  
Kirara: Mew!  
  
*Everyone looks at Kirara with a disturbed look*  
  
Kirara: What'd'ya think me was gonna say? Thinking I'd go all philosophical on ya?  
  
*Everyone but Kirara and GDA look at Kirara*Everyone: O.o  
  
GDA: yes she can speak  
  
Kirara: well then don't just stand there! Ever since I saw that white- haired dog I wanted to rub his ears, so just gimme a lift so I can rub them! *GDA does that*  
  
Inuyasha's ears: kweek kweek  
  
Inuyasha: -_-'  
  
------------ Will Inuyasha's ears ever be left alone? Will fluffy get back from stampieding Fangirls. Who will suffer from the insanity of GDA? Tell me, cause I need to make up my mind My first story, so plz no flame. Chapter 2 for 8 reviews. 


End file.
